All that pain
by MyGhostWheredYouGo
Summary: What if it was more than a few days when Fitz came to save them? What if Daisy was forced to pay for all the trouble she was causing? AU Ben lives! ON PAUSE TILL SUMMER
1. Start

**All that pain**

This is an AU that I thought of when Daisy was sold to Kasius. AU note Ben lives! Warning torture!

It started first when I pushed Ty or T-ass into the wall. Stupid blue man can shove his plans for me up his ass.

 _You are so lucky that I'm not reporting you for saying that to him._

Who little blue man?~ I thought to Ben who was in the room next to me.

~Wait why can you talk to me when your inhibitor is on?~

 _Because unlike you, my powers can't really be stopped by an inhibitor, they are just dramatically dampened._

~Alright smart ass whatever~ I thought bitterly. I started to shift on the floor. Would it kill them to give me a bed?

 _Yeah it most likely would_

~Rhetorical question Professor X~ I threw back.

 _Get some rest girl_

Just as I got as comfy on the floor Sinara shoved my door open. What the hell?

"You need to learn your place little inhuman." The bitch snarled before nodding her head over to the Kree guard. He handed the controller to my inhibitor to her. While another came from behind me roughly grabbing me and yanking my hands behind my back tying them with a strange wire.

"One hour. Then you'll be… **excused** from training for the next three days. No food, no water." Evil Smurf bitch growled. What? She started tapping the remote and as she did that I looked around the room, looking for anything to fight them. The Kree guard behind me pulled something from his jacket. Finally, I spotted a knife at the very edge of the table on the far side of the room. Just as I was about to lunge for it, a thick arm wrapped around my neck cutting off all of my air. That…you know I kind-of needed.

"Trying to get out of punishment girl?" Sinara hissed walking over to where I was gasping for air. "Fine three hours…three days no food and no water." She grinned liking her new deal. I was jerking my body trying to get out of the damn guards' chokehold. A very dirty cloth appeared in my vision coming closer and closer. It went straight to my mouth gagging me. Prohibiting me from making an audible sound. They tied it to the back of my head.

"The gag is just for my amusement," Shit-face smirked. Glad I was sold for your amusement. Of course, the walls are soundproof. If I ever get out of here I'm going to kill that asshole named Deke.

 _Daisy, take the punishment. Don't do anything stupid or they'll make it longer._

Wait what are they going to-

Loud sharp ringing ripped through my head pounding through my body. My vision started blurring. I heard someone's muffled screaming somewhere. Oh my god. The pounding noise was deafening, it ran through my body, pulsing louder and louder. I felt my throat tense up and the muffled screams came back. Wait they were mine. As the pulsing carried on I felt my power respond in defense. I wish it didn't as they tried to fight, the ringing sound of my powers was a whole lot worse. Both the ringing and my powers hurt. I feel like my whole body was on fire. Burning and tearing away my flesh. The frequency was killing me. Oh god. Oh god. Make it stop! Then it was gone…

Sinara was standing over me smirking. "That was only a minute," She hissed.

One minute! I was panting through the gag and sweat was on my face, or is it tears?

"Think you can handle three hours of this?" She hissed grabbing my hair and yanking my head back. I let out a muffled yell in pain. Then she dropped me back on the floor with a lot of force.

"Don't worry they'll give you some breaks, but if you die we can always bring you back." Sinara sneered. Before handing the controller to one of the Kree guards. I thumped my heard on the floor and let out a groan. This must be hell.


	2. Conditioning

_Ben talking_

~Daisy talking to Ben~

AU Ben lives  
_

When my torture session was over I was left to my own devices of my pale white room with nothing in it. If I didn't have Ben I would have surely gone insane.

 _Thank you, Chica,_

There he was.

~Hey how was training?~ I asked.

 _I kicked Tye's ass for you._

~Oh thank you….Wait how do you know that word?~ I questioned sitting next to the wall I knew he was in.

 _Chica? When we first met you were thinking of that Robbie guy. Well… that and how the hell the Kree had meat in space._

I snorted. ~Cheating!~

 _I hear what I hear! I have to go to bed_

~At least you have a bed!~ I snapped plopping down in a corner. The only thing I heard from him was a snort.

A loud creek was heard in my tiny psycho room. Oh great a visitor! I wonder if it's blue bitch or psycho blue man.

"What do you fear Quake?" A steady masculine voice asked as he stepped in my humble adobe. Oh great even better Tye.

"I asked you a question Inhuman." He growled.

"Go to hell!" I spat spit in his face. He smirked before pulling back his arm and punching my face knocking down to the floor.

I stared at the floor in front of me, studiously ignoring Tye pacing in front of me as I lay on the ground trying to get my baring from the hit

"Answer me!"

My silence was rewarded with another powerful punch to the face but I still did not speak.

"What are you afraid of?" Tye asked crouched in front of me, his dull brown eyes searching hers.

Two things: 1. Losing my friends 2. Losing myself

"What are you afraid of?!"

"Bugs."

The Tye stared at me blankly.

"I'm afraid of bugs, okay?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "I mean, they're so tiny! They can basally go anywhere! They can also carry sicknesses! and look creepy as hell!"

The next punch left me spitting blood onto the ground.

"Here, we will train you to fear one thing: failure."

The Tye wrapped his hands around my neck, slowly cutting off my air supply. Again really?! I closed my eyes, fighting panic as my lungs began craving oxygen.

"I train you not to fear pain, to not even to fear death," the Tye hissed in my ear. "You will face indescribable pain. You will face death. But a good arena fighter only fears failure. When we sell you, your buyers will be grateful that you are already broken."

He released me just as my vision was starting to go black and I let out a strangled gasp.

"You…" my throat was tender. "You are so sweet. Does your honey boo boo like that in bed? Oh, wait."

Tye pressed a button and suddenly the inhibitor in my neck began to hum slightly.

"The moment you get used to this feeling you will be unstoppable in the arena." He smirked pressing to button.

At first, it was just a hum then it started to grow. Soon it felt like there were a thousand bees buzzing in my body, a thousand pins poking at her skin. It didn't hurt at first, it just stung. Then the buzzing intensified, like the horde of bees under my skin was getting angrier and angrier, stinging me from the inside out.

The buzzing was getting louder and louder now, like the horde of angry bees were buzzing in my ear. It reached a point where it suddenly turned into full-blown pain and agony, making me whimper in pain.

 _It is going to be okay Daisy_

Fire coursed through every vein and bone and muscle of my body. It felt like being punched and kicked repeatedly, again and again, but worse. The pain echoing through my head, getting more painful every time it bounced off my skull.

"Stop, please…" I pleaded quietly to Tye. Tye grunted and then slammed his fist into my face repeatedly until I was dizzy. I felt the blood in my mouth, the metallic taste bringing me back to reality for a moment. I felt Ben in my mind again.

 _Daisy! Daisy stay focused! Okay, it's conditioning! They don't want you to feel pain. They want you to fear failure. Daisy stay awake! They are just showing you what happens when you fail._

I curled up on the cold, stone floor, making myself as small as possible, hugging my arms around my knees, hoping that the pain would stop, anything. Maybe if I curled up smaller the pain wouldn't be as strong. My brain was fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. I knew that Ty the asshole was enjoying my pain. Statistic son of a bitch! Suddenly all I could see was white, white and more white, swirling in my blurred vision. I looked up desperately in a haze of pain at Tye, but his expression told me all I needed to know. The controller was blurred in my vision as Tye taunted me with it. Then it was gone.

"Good. Now, what do you fear Quake?" He asked. His dull eyes bearing on to me as I panted to catch my breath.

"That. Is. Not. My. Name!" I spat trying to sit up. Tye curled his lip and turned to inhibitor on.

The pain was more intense, and a scream tore out of my throat against my own will no matter how hard I tried. I felt like I'd been dunked into a pit of fire, submerged in acid, trampled by a million horses and run over by a tractor. I was sure I was screaming again and with tears trickling down my cheeks I'm sure I looked weak, but I couldn't control it, the pain was too intense. As my vision was tunneling I faintly heard Tye say something to me.

"I think I will enjoy this."  
_

 **Don't worry there will be another point of view next chapter! Does anyone want Robbie in this? Should I do Quaen (Daisy and Ben) or Quakerider? Constructive tips are welcome.**


	3. Junkyard

_Thoughts_

AU Ben lives

I apologize, but my internet is going to be down awhile so this is going to be a little short and it's just a filler chapter.

 _Well, that happened._

I thought as I walked the corridors of the Lighthouse. I flicked the yellow colored ball in my hand as I wandered.

 _He'll want to know_

The rational part of me yelled as I walked toward the junkyard.

 _Are you kidding? He'll kill you, that or let the tiny Asian chick do it._

My other rational part of me yelled back, making a quick decision I continued to walk past the Junkyard.

 _Really… Are you afraid of her?_

I sighed about to turn back to walk into the Yard. Peaking in the window to see what was going on. What I saw surprised me. All of the workers were in a circle formation looking very interested in what is going on in the middle of them.

 _See the yard hasn't closed! We can't go! Well let's tell him tomorrow._

I sighed as I kept arguing with myself. Slow death…or very angry, pain-filled death.

 _Hey, at least it'll be over quick._

I groaned quietly, before slipping into the Yard and sneaking past the workers.

"-aren't allowed guns!" A loud booming voice yelled at the person next to him. I continued my tread to my very own demise.

"HEy mAn?!" I finally squeaked as I made it to the secret bunker in the Yard. The two figures ignored me as they continued to look at that damn thing. "Umm." I stuttered.

"What?" The taller one snapped.

"Well… I found her….but then I kindasortasoldherpleasedontkillme?!" I rushed out and backed away from them and moved toward the door.

"YOU WHAT?!"

—

 **As I have said before I might be awhile before I update, but thank you so much for the favs and the reviews! Questions!: Different POV next chapter or back to Daisy? Quakerider or Daisy and Ben? Should I do Ben and Daisy romance or Ben is Dasiy's (something that makes it weird to date?) Who do you think the POV is? Who do you think the people are in the bunker? (P.S I gave you** ** _a_** **clue)**


End file.
